


an unmissable opportunity

by infiniteGem



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Basically 4 Steves 1 Tony, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, and what he Does is Steve, power bottom tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteGem/pseuds/infiniteGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what else would you expect when EMH, MCU and 616 Steve all conveniently and inexplicably find themselves in the AA universe with a married Steve and Tony?</p><p>Sex, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unmissable opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is honestly something I threw together while I was talking with friends in a groupchat on twitter.
> 
> Simple, gratuitous porn.
> 
> So this was posted raw and unedited. What you'll be reading is directly what I wrote in the groupchat. I may edit and fix it up when I have time.
> 
> Note:
> 
> AA Steve - Steve  
> EMH Steve - Steven  
> 616 Steve (not ANAD Hydr* crap) - Rogers  
> MCU Steve - Cap
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very aware this smut can be confusing and I could have worded it better, but I hope you enjoy it!

Tony didn't care how it happened and he couldn't tell you now - not with Rogers' dick thrusting in and out his mouth.

He couldn't even recall the data he'd collected in the lab - not with the way Steven rolled his hips to change the angle to slide his cock over Tony's prostate. He thrust back on the cock in his ass and moaned around the one in his mouth, revelling in the twin groans that answered him.

All he knew was that he was more than happy that it did.

"Good god, Tony," said Steve, _his_ Steve, his voice absolutely wrecked, as he kissed him on the brow, peppering down his cheek before sucking on his neck.

Tony squirmed between the cocks that were spitroasting him, patting at Steve to move away because he was sweaty and probably looked like crap. But as always, Steve knew exactly what he was thinking, "you're absolutely gorgeous, taking them like this, I could come just watching you. Could come right now, all over you."

A shiver ran down his spine and his hole clenched at the image.

"He likes that," Steven said as he pressed flush against his ass. He was a _huge_ guy through and through, even his jawline, bigger than even his Steve and his Steve was big.

"You know, _my_ Tony likes it when I come inside. Would you like that? To be our _cumdump_?" Steven said, his voice like sin.

If it wasn't for the cockring Steve had slipped on while sucking him off (the second time - he'd come too early the first time, being sucked off while watching the Captain America orgy _,_ oh yeah, that happened), Tony would've come right then.

Rogers, the third of the Steve's to fall out the portal and the only one of them not surprised when he saw his other selves, pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside Tony's mouth. Tony blinked up at him. This one, this one was the one he was most interested in. He was beautiful in a sad way, broader than his Steve, jaw sharper and eyes melancholic, as if he knew this was the only time he'd have Tony.

He didn't like Tony's eyes, Tony had realised when they met. Tony didn't miss the way he flinched every time they looked at each other.

"Would you like that?" He asked. He was halting, curious, full of wonder, just like his hands as they ran through his hair, rubbing his hair through his fingers as if to memorise the feel of it. Looking at him upside down, Tony couldn't read his face but he knew from the way his dick had twitched against his tongue that he'd liked the idea.

He pulled away with a kiss on the head of his dick, "Other me has the best ideas," he rasped back.

His Steve smiled from beside him, "Tony Stark, a genius in every universe. Who knew?"

The fondness in his voice warmed Tony's heart and he reached out to him. Steve took his hand and kissed his palm reverently. Tony smiled and Steve grinned back before taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking, scraping his teeth over the pads of his calloused fingers, pulling away to lathe his palm.

"Wanna help me out?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, you have a _me_ in you already."

"You need to stop with the sass, Rogers."

"That's _Stark_ -Rogers to you, you know, to avoid confusion."

Tony wrapped his hand around the end of husband's cock and stroked up, twisting around the head before repeating, moving on muscle memory. That quickly shut Steve up.

Before he lowered his head and wiggled his brows at Rogers to continue fucking his mouth, he saw Steven reach over to pull Steve into a kiss. He could hear the way his Steve's breath hitched when kissing and he melted at the sound.

Rogers didn't thrust right away, he traced the head of his cock over Tony's lips, his beard, breathing hard. Tony licked him whenever he came near his mouth, trying to draw him back in.

Then suddenly Steven's thrusts became wild, pounding into his ass hard and holding his hips at an angle so that he was jackhammering against his prostate. Tony's mouth fell open in a cry and Rogers chose then to enter his mouth, but held still, muting him and anchoring him. His hands held his torso while Steven and Steve held his hips and stomach.

The big guy came hard, fucking him through his orgasm, flooding into him hot and fast making Tony jerk erratically at the pulsing feeling, the heat, the wetness intensifying. He could hear it as Steven kept at the thrusts until he was done.

It felt good, so good, they'd never done it like this. Steve loved seeing his come _on_ Tony, no matter who fucked who. Vice versa too, he loved blowing Tony and having Tony come on his face. But _this_ , this was all new levels of intimacy and Tony's thighs shook with the need to come, riding on the high of his prostate stimulation and the feeling of a Steve's come in him.

Steven pulled out with a wet sound and Tony's hole spasmed around the empty feeling. The man was huge all over. He pressed against the pucker of Tony's hole and Tony whimpered, heat flooding his face and eyes as his come trickled out, wetting his ass anew.

"Fuck." His Steve whispered.

"Exactly," Steven quipped back, leaning over to lick at his come, then in a line up Tony's balls, licking off the precome leaking from Tony's cock, the rim of the arc reactor, his neck to the side of his currently occupied mouth. He dropped a kiss on his stretched lips.

"Thank you, Tony. That was magnificent."

Tony tapped at Rogers' thigh, he moved away and Tony surged up to kiss Steven, run his hand over his broad - well, everything.

"My pleasure, big guy. Literally," he murmured, holding him at arm's length and admiring the man's body again. "Damn."

Steven grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Tony turned to Rogers who was waiting for him. "You, in my ass, _now_."

Then he looked over in the corner where Cap, the other Steve, sat. His cock was finally out as he watched them, enraptured. He was a dirty blonde Steve compared to the golden and pale blonde Steve's around him. And he had a  _beard_  which was goddamn unfair because it only enhanced his beauty. He was much more withheld than even Rogers and the beard just added to his tragic ensemble. Tony had wanted him  _immediately_ but he'd stepped back to watch.

"Mr All-By-My-Self, front and centre."

It seemed nicknames were traits Tony's shared too because Cap looked all levels of wistful before he turned his face down, as if ashamed. Ashamed that he'd watched them? Wanted him? Said he'd just sit right here while the rest of them had jumped into this enthusiastically? He didn't know but Tony could see right through him, and well, his dick, so he knew he was wanted.

He wondered what his deal with his Tony was. He wondered if he wanted to know.

Thank the multiverse for his Steve.

"This is _my_ universe and _my_  fantasy so what I say goes, and if you want out the door is right there. Otherwise, get over here so I can suck you off."

Steven chuckled as he strode over to where Cap sat. "It's a great proposal, I'd take it up."

Cap looked up at Steven, disgruntled and distrustful, and then at Tony.

He stood up and made his way over, eyes casting over the others. He was pretty, Tony's Steve trumped them _all_ in his opinion, but Tony could see himself with this one, looking at him, wondering, hoping, loving. Nothing came of it, obviously, not with the way Cap looked like he wanted to run and yet, his pupils were blown wide and his chest heaved.

"Little closer, honey." Tony beckoned, eyes on the prize.

But he didn't move, and looking up Tony saw the way the arc reactor was reflected in his eyes. It was silly to feel self-conscious after everything, especially with the way his Steve adored the thing and cast away his insecurities, but Tony couldn't help it. "First time seeing an electromagnet?"

Cap shook his head, looking back down at Tony. "Stark... uh... my..." he frowns, "uh, Tony had his removed. Surgically. He's better. Now. I think."

Tony perked up at that information. Rogers, who had been peppering kisses along his leg hummed in agreement, "Mine too. On and off again." He leaned over, kissing the reactor before laying his forehead on it and breathing in. "Always wanted to do that."

He looked up, eyes glassy. "It's always caught my eye." He lined himself up but didn't enter, "Glowing like that. Like. Like -"

"Like his heart itself lit up," His Steve said, smiling, "reminding everyone it's there."

"Beautiful," Cap whispered in agreement, coming closer.

"I'm naked and horny and I already have a load in me, no need to suck up to a guy," Tony said, uncomfortable with their praise and fascination.

"Suck, now there's an idea." His Steve said, before taking his dick into his mouth.

Tony bucked, "Fuck! Steve warn a guy!"

"Warning," Rogers said, pushing in with one smooth thrust. Tony groaned along with him, enjoying being filled again along with the sensation of Steve's warm mouth enthusiastically sucking his dick.

Flushed, giddy and woozy with the pleasure he was receiving, he leaned back, "Come on, good-looking, let me show you what you're missing."

"Tony, I... you. _He_. He hates me."

"I'm not him, I- Fuck _oh_! Damn it Cap, I can't _ah_ , give you the Tony Stark Therapy Session right now," he broke off with a cry as his Steve wiggled a finger in beside Rogers' dick like he knew he liked, "put your cock in my mouth soldier!"

Tony grinned when Cap jumped to obey, coming close and letting Tony lathe him with his tongue, pump him with his free hand before guiding him into his mouth. He started with shallow strokes, hesitant and unsure, before finding a rhythm.

And a great one, in tandem with Rogers who was thrusting deeply into his ass.

In for his out, out for his in.

Tony could die with pleasure right now. His pleasure, the pleasure of a multiverse of Steve's - being the conduit for it. Their pleasure was his to give and his was theirs to deliver and it was everything Tony had wanted and never knew he'd get.

Rogers' loud moaning cut through his reverie, he was shaking and panting and begging. Tony came slowly out of the electric headspace he was in as Rogers' thrusts lost rhythm.

"Please Tony, _please_." He whined and it burned through Tony.

He tapped Cap on his thigh and it was a moment before he realised and backed off, and coaxed his own husband's mouth off his cock. He reached out to Rogers who sobbed and lifted him into his arms. Tony wrapped his legs around his trim waist as he fucked up into him, holding him against his body.

"I'm here, it's me, come on Rogers, _yes_  fuck yes," Tony moaned into his neck as he was bounced.

Steve moved him so their foreheads were together, staring into his eyes.

His face contorted in pain.

"Please Tony. Close your eyes please."

He did with a wistful pang and pressed a kiss to Rogers' mouth, murmuring his first name like he imagined he'd want  _his_ Tony to. Tony could feel he was close, he could feel his breath on his skin, his heartbeat against his chest, could feel the power in his muscles, could feel his cock pulsing thick inside him. The intimacy of lovers - oh... a lover this Steve didn't have.

But he could. For now.

"Tell me, tell me, Steve," he tapered off into a moan when Rogers thrust hard, all semblance of control gone. "Can you feel me, Steve? Tell me how you feel, Steve, come on."

"I love you," Rogers keened against his cheek, voice breaking and Tony's heart broke. "I love you, so much, Tony. I love you,  _Iloveyou_ , fuck-"

When he came, he held Tony tightly against him, face tucked against his collarbone, and buried his nose into his hair as he sobbed in relief and love for another Tony.

Tony gasped as he felt Rogers' come shooting deep inside him, rocking his hips to take him in deeper, coast him on the high of his orgasm. They breathed harshly, and Tony played with the short hairs at the base of his neck and kissed his collarbone.

"Hey," He whispered as Rogers' breathing slowed, "I'd bet half my fortune he loves you too."

"Not anymore," Rogers sighed.

"You keep telling yourself that and you'll never be happy."

Rogers pulled away and smiled ruefully. He beckoned a Steve from the bed over, "thanks, Tony."

Tony laughed, "you don't have to thank me. Why are you boys so polite? But seriously, consider it." He said, as Steve, _his_  Steve took him into his arms from his heavy-hearted counterpart. Rogers' smile grew more genuine, if not a little crooked, as he nodded in reply. Tony almost missed it, as his Steve twirled with him in his arms, kissing him deeply.

Even though he'd tasted each Steve, there was something about the taste of his own that he loved, unique and very much  _his_.

"Ready for the finale?"

"Sounds sexy."

"Mmhm," Steve replied, sucking a mark onto his neck. He lowers Tony onto the bed, straddling him over Cap's thighs. Cap looked back at him, his eyes so wide, and lips sinfully red.

Tony hummed, tracing Cap's full lips, carding his fingers into his soft beard, "you had fun without me."

Then he turned excitedly, mouth opening to ask but Steve beat him to the punch. "I don't know if it counts as masturbation Tony."

Tony pouted.

He took Cap in him easily, the loads of come making everything slick. Cap threw his head back, colliding with the headboard, but moaning as if he hasn't noticed.

Tony rode him gleefully, the pleasure of seeing Steve so gone because of him was always his favourite part of their sex life. Steve challenged him day-to-day, even in bed (couch, wall, table, elevator) and Tony made it his mission to win.

It applied to any Steve it seemed.

His Steve was busy behind him. The pop of the lube cap not going unnoticed. When he wiggled two fingers into his stretched hole, Tony bucked.

"You -"

"What, don't tell me you didn't foresee this, futurist."

Cap grinned the way he knew his Steve would be.

"Who am I to turn down a kink?" Tony said before he leaned over to kiss Cap, licking into that wonderful mouth.

It took a while to prepare him, but when he was stretched comfortably to take both Steve's, Tony was wailing with pleasure. Cap was sucking at his nipples while his Steve was murmuring sweet everything's in his ear.

Stretched and being fucked wonderfully, Tony leaned back against his Steve, head lolling onto his shoulder. He could see Steven and Rogers on their other side, pressed together, heads bowed together and pumping each other's cocks. He looked back to Cap who was watching him, enraptured. Steve nosed against his neck before sucking a mark there and Tony leaned his head against Steve's as he did, moaning shamelessly. Something in Cap's eyes seem to ache as he watched the two of them.

Tony wants to give him what he has. To chase the pain in those eyes away. To remind him he can have this to, he's a part of this now.

Steve chose that moment to undo the cockring and Tony doesn't get the chance. Suddenly, the pressure around his balls and cock released and he whited out, coming so hard he was sure he broke something. In his body. Soul. Or brain, probably.

He came to, hole flooded with more come and body shaking, surrounded by Steve's who spoke to him lovingly, softly. Stroking him and cleaning him before they cleaned each other.

And if his brain remained broken for the next day or so (so as not to send them away and shower them with love and sex) then who could blame him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That happened ;)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! I'm sorry if it was difficult to understand
> 
> Hit me up on twitter: @infinityygem or tumblr: infinitegem.tumblr.com


End file.
